


Live a Little

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is boring and a control freak, Remus teaches him to live a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

“That's it Percy!” Remus dragged the redhead out of his chair. “You're putting down that book and you're coming with me!”  
  
“But I have to read this.” Percy whined. “I have to know this before I start writing my report.”  
  
“Surely your report can't be more important than your partner?” Remus looked at him with his big puppy-eyes, but today they had no effect on Percy.  
  
“If I don't get this report done, I will not get promoted and we will have no money. Is that what you want?”  
  
“That's bullshit, Percy, and you know it.” Remus snorted. “We're not starving, and the report can wait an hour.”  
  
“No it can't!” Percy stated.  
  
“It has to. You're coming with me.” Remus decided.  
  
“Where are we going?” Percy tried to resist, but Remus was stronger than him.  
  
“I'm not telling you. You would just have to trust me.” Remus chuckled.  
  
“I don't like surprises, Lupin.” Percy informed him.  
  
“I know, so that's why you're getting one.” Remus found a scarf and charmed it around Percy's head, covering his eyes.  
  
“What's this?” Percy was panicking. “Get it off me, Remus. Right now!”  
  
“No!” Remus said and snapped Percy's wand out of his hand as he tried to charm it off.  
  
“I'm not going with you if I can't see where we are going.” Percy demanded.  
  
“Oh yes you are, Percy. You have to learn to live a little. To just let things happen.” Remus said firmly. “You don't have to be in full control all the time, you know.”  
  
“Yes I do. No one else is capable of doing anything, so I need to be!”  
  
“Not even me?” Remus sounded disappointed. “You think so little of me?”  
  
“Don't take this the wrong way, Remus.” Percy started, but Remus merely dragged him out of the house and led him a couple of yards from the house.  
  
“Hold on to my hand, Percy. And _trust_ me.” Remus said.  
  
Percy had no choice but to do so, and suddenly he felt like he was squeezed through a tube and knew that Remus had Apparated them to somewhere.  
  
Percy felt nervous. They could be anywhere. Why wouldn't Remus let him see anything? They walked for a little while, and Percy clung to Remus' arm the whole time.  
  
“I'm not letting you go, Perce. Relax!”   
  
“That's easy for you to say,” Percy hissed. “You can see!”  
  
“Percy Weasley. One would think that after all this time with me, you would have learned that I would never do anything to hurt you or humiliate you. I actually feel quite offended that you don't trust me.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Remus, but I need to see where we are going. I can't stand this.” Percy begged, but Remus merely snorted at him.  
  
“Not happening! Now take off your shoes.” Remus commanded.  
  
“What?” Percy said bewildered.  
  
“Your shoes. And socks.”   
  
When Percy didn't do as he was told, Remus obviously lost his patience and Percy felt the other man removing his footwear with magic instead.  
  
It was chilly and Percy wasn't particularly fond of walking around without shoes or socks.   
  
“I'm freezing, Remus.” Percy whined.  
  
“No, you're not!” Remus answered. “You're just not used to it. It's actually quite comfortable, just feel it. And before you whine even more, yes, I have removed mine too.”  
  
Percy didn't know what to say, so he decided to shut up for a while.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Remus was right. It was actually comfortable to feel the chill grass on his bare feet.   
  
They walked slowly and Percy let Remus lead the way. They had obviously reached the end of the grass, because Percy now felt sand between his toes. He didn't like that feeling much to begin with, but after a while it wasn't half bad.  
  
“Where are we, Remus?”   
  
“Shut up and listen,” Remus told him, and Percy realized that he could hear waves splashing near him.  
  
Out of nowhere, Percy felt the rest of his clothes disappear from his body.  
  
“Sometimes I hate magic,” he muttered, and he heard Remus chuckle.   
  
“I'm _not_ getting in the water!” Percy stated firmly.  
  
“Want to bet?” Remus teased and lead him into the wetness.  
  
Percy whined and whimpered until he was waist deep in water. A large wave came splashing on them and Percy felt the salty taste on his lips and realized that it had to be the ocean.   
  
It was freezing, and Percy was shaking with cold, but he soon felt Remus' body come closer to him and the older man wormed his arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
“Still hating it?” he whispered.  
  
Percy didn't answer. He didn't hate it, but he surely wasn't going to admit that he liked it. He was _not_ giving in to Remus' madness.  
  
Remus' warm lips pressed against Percy's and his hands were stroking up and down his back. Percy opened his mouth to let Remus' tongue in.  
  
A loud moan escaped from his lips in a moment of weakness.   
  
“Still not liking this, Percy?” Remus' voice came directly into his ear before Percy felt the skilled mouth on his neck.  
  
Percy forgot everything about his report and moaned and leaned in to Remus' touches. He responded his passionate kisses and even though the water was cold, Percy felt his prick start to wake up.   
  
However, it wasn't until Remus pulled him close and rubbed their bodies together that Percy got real hard.   
  
“I can tell you hate this,” Remus joked. “Maybe I should stop and get you home.”  
  
“No,” Percy whimpered.  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
“What was that?”   
  
“No,” Percy repeated.   
  
“So you _do_ want to stay here?” Remus teased. He planted small light kisses on Percy's shoulders.  
  
“Shut up, and continue what you were doing.” Percy hissed, making Remus laugh out loud.  
  
But Remus' hand went under water, and Percy felt Remus' own hard cock next to his as fingers were wrapped around them and started stroking.  
  
Percy leaned in and kissed Remus feverishly while Remus pumped their cocks together.  
  
Suddenly Remus released the grip and Percy was about to complain when the hand returned, but this time only around Percy's cock.  
  
It didn't take very long before Percy's come was floating around in the water and he found himself searching the water with his own hands for Remus' unfinished erection.  
  
Percy could hear Remus chuckle before he grabbed his hand and placed it on his cock. Percy returned the favour and admitted – only to himself, of course – that it was quite exciting to please Remus when he couldn't see anything. Percy had no idea what he was doing, but by the sounds of it, Remus was enjoying it, and a few minutes later Percy felt the cock pulse in his hand and Remus panted in his ear.  
  
“Thanks, Perce” Remus whispered.   
  
Percy merely smiled and together they walked up to the beach and Percy felt a drying and heating charm brush over him and his clothes get back on his body.  
  
Remus grabbed his arm and with a pop, they Disapparated.  
  
The blindfold was removed as they had landed safely outside their home and hand in hand they walked back into the house.  
  
“I'll let you do that report now,” Remus smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
“Remus,” Percy grabbed his hand. “Where did you take me?”  
  
“I won't tell you,” Remus winked. “Go finish your report, sweetie.”  
  
Percy went upstairs to his work room. He picked up the book Remus had forced him to leave behind, but he just couldn't focus. All he kept thinking about was where on earth he had just been.  
  
After an hour, Percy gave up. He hadn't read a single word since he got back.  
  
“Remus, you have to tell me!” he found his partner sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea.  
  
Remus grinned. “No, you just have to accept it, Percy.”  
  
“What's the big deal? It was just a beach and some water.”  
  
“If it isn't a big deal, why are you so obsessed on finding out?” Remus grinned back.  
  
“You're impossible, do you know that?”  
  
“Yes I am!” Remus said proudly. “And I'm never going to tell you, so don't let it drive you too crazy.”  
  
“Will you take me back there some time?” Percy asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Remus smiled. “But I'm not telling you when.”


End file.
